


Four Weeks to Italy

by SealandRocks



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Athens, Crete, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Series, Sicily - Freeform, Travel, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to take Charles on an ultimate Europe vacation to Greece and Italy for an entire month. Just two friends having fun in the Mediterranean, right? What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Weeks to Italy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really back yet, don't be fooled. I'm actually still on the trip that the boys are about to make! I thought "hey, I'm having a fun time, the only thing that could make this better is imagining one of my favorite ships doing this instead." And so, enjoy! Erik and Charles are only friends at this point, btw, but they get together and do the do soon!

The tickets made a sort of fluttering sound as they slapped against the table. Charles looked up from his mess of papers, the cap of his pen still caught between his teeth like it was when Charles was thinking especially hard. Erik was standing on the other end of the little rectangles of paper, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. 

"Congratulations." 

Charles quirked an eyebrow, placing his pen down curiously. 

"What's this?"

"Well, you have a book signing in Italy next month. This is your present for getting published." 

Erik was finally fully smiling that shark-toothed grin when Charles picked up the tickets and looked them over. The younger man's eyebrows knit together, and it was easy to see that he was trying to work it out in his mind. 

"Erik, these tickets are for a plane next week. To Athens, Greece." Charles looked up to find that Erik's grin hadn't faltered. In fact, he was beaming a bit. 

"Yes. I'll sit down with you tomorrow and we can work out our itinerary, you have today to make a list. Make one for Crete and Sicily too. I'm taking you on a vacation." 

Just about the time Charles was finally working it out and beginning to smile from ear to ear, Erik left the room. Best to leave on a more mysterious note instead of having his soft spot for Charles exposed any deeper. Besides, he needed to pack. Four weeks was a long time to be away.


End file.
